Yishigo
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Ultra Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= Summary Yishigo is a Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OC created by Alien. Yishigo is a young Saiyan from Universe 13 who was erased along with his whole universe by Zen-Oh. Yishigo was resurrected along with his universe by a wish from a mysterious warrior. In his childhood, Yishigo was training under Frieza, then becoming a member of the Frieza Force. Then, he starts training under Cooler and a while after, Yishigo ends up betraying Frieza and Cooler. After that, he finds Bardock and starts training under him and months after, he "graduates" from Bardock's training. Yishigo is currently training under Vegeta, and became friends with Cabba. Yishigo has a massive arsenal of techniques, including techniques used by evil-doers. Yishigo has unlocked the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, skipping the red Super Saiyan God form. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A | 3-A, '''High 3-A as Ultra Super Saiyan 2 | '''High 3-A |''' Low 2-C''' Name: Yishigo (Named after Ichigo, by Alien) Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Ki Sensing, Afterimage Creation with the Afterimage technique, Power Mimicry (Easily replicated many characters' techniques and mastered it.), Pressure Point Strikes, Light Manipulation with Solar Flare, Telepathy, Teleportation, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Yishigo grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Statistics Amplification (Yishigo can greatly enchance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times.), Transformation (Can transform into Super Saiyan, and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilites drastically), Energy / Ki Absorption and Regeneration (Mid-Low) as Super Saiyan Blue (In Yishigo's battle with Jiren, he healed his wounds), Cannot be sensed by things lesser than a God as Super Saiyan Blue, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Yishigo was able to overpower Babidi's hold on his mind through sheer willpower after defeating Dabura), Adaptation to Gravity via the Gravity Machine, Danmaku, Limited Power Nullification, Resistance to Paralysis, Empathic Manipulation, Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Can survive in the vacuum of space. Attack Potency: Universe level | Universe level as a Super Saiyan | Universe level as Super Saiyan 2, High Universe level as Ultra Super Saiyan 2 | High Universe level as Super Saiyan 3 | Universe level+ as Super Saiyan Blue (Yishigo as a Super Saiyan Blue was able to keep up with a suppressed Jiren and managed to catch him in one of his ultimate attacks) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan | Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan 2, faster as Ultra Super Saiyan 2 by mastering the form) | Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan 3 | Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan Blue (grew faster via breaking his limit to SSB) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | Universal as a Super Saiyan | Universal as Super Saiyan 2, High Universal as Ultra Super Saiyan 2 | High Universal as Super Saiyan 3 | Universal+ as Super Saiyan Blue Durability: Universe level | Universe level as a Super Saiyan | Universe level as Super Saiyan 2, High Universe level as Ultra Super Saiyan 2 | High Universe level as Super Saiyan 3 | Universe level+ as Super Saiyan Blue (Yishigo as a Super Saiyan Blue was able to tank lots of melee attacks and Ki blasts from a suppressed Jiren) Stamina: Very high. Yishigo is able to train for days with minimal rest, and was able to master Ultra Super Saiyan 2 and getting past Super Saiyan 3's energy problem via mastering SSJ3, can put out a lot of energy as Super Saiyan Blue without Ki control and doesn't seem to tire. Yishigo was able to stand after taking beatdowns from a suppressed Jiren despite the massive difference in their power. Range: Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Yishigo has a huge arsenal of techniques he learned from lots of characters. He has shocked a lot of characters with his power, including Vegeta and even impressed Jiren with his techniques and capabilities. Yishigo is like Vegeta, skilled at reading opponent's movements and uses his strategies to outsmart his opponents. Overall, Yishigo's skills, including the training with Vegeta makes him very intelligent. Weaknesses: Yishigo is prideful and can be arrogant. He also seeks strong opponents, and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Yishigo's incredible power and abilities. In combat, Yishigo often makes use of high amounts of ki blasts, firing them in large amounts and in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. As opposed to other Dragon Ball''characters, Yishigo has a host of signature attacks. '''Kamehameha:' Yishigo can fire a large energy beam when his hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands and the hands must be really closed. He learned the Kamehameha attack by copying it from Goku. Galick Gun: Pulling both of his hands to his chest, Yishigo gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. Vegeta taught the Galick Gun attack to Yishigo. Kaio-ken: A technique developed by King Kai and Goku taught it to Yishigo. It greatly increases Yishigo's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Big Bang Attack: After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Yishigo creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. Vegeta taught this attack to Yishigo. Final Flash: One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Yishigo releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. Vegeta taught this attack to Yishigo. Super Saiyan: The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Yishigo finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of anger. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Yishigo managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Yishigo mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. Key: Base | Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan 2 | Ultra Super Saiyan 2 | Super Saiyan 3 | Super Saiyan Blue Note: Ultra Super Saiyan 2 is the SSJ2 version of the Ultra Super Saiyan form. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Aliens